HEAT OF THE MOMENT
by tangerinelove
Summary: This is an itasaku collection, all revolving about romance, desire, especially heat of the moment, eventually leading to love..i hope you like it. please read and review! thanks :D on hiatus


This is just a collection of my imagination of Sakura and Itachi's sweet relationship, not just sweet but with an added spice and lemony goodness (wicked laugh!). So that means, different story for each chapter. I hope you love it. Please read and review! 

**I **

**STUDENTS**

A short pink-haired girl hastily ran across the street, holding the books tightly against her chest. Her uniform skirt flapped with every step she made, and with a little help from the wind, revealing her lacy panties underneath. And that's why every male she passed by couldn't help but stare at her behind.

"Yes. I'm not late." Punching one closed fist in the air, Sakura walked into the building, unaware of the students whispering as she walked by.

"There she is. The ultimate flirt! She never fails to show off her panties to every male species here on earth." Ino exclaimed, a pretty blonde who hates Sakura ever since their paths intersected. She leaned against the wall, watching the pink-haired girl put her books inside her locker.

"I heard you Ino. Can't you whisper a little softer?" Sakura said, whirling around, facing the blonde. They're just the same height and both are popular in the male population.

"Well, pink-hair forehead girl, what I said is true! You are a big flirt. Every man has seen your panties every single day."

"What did you say? You're the one who's flirt! Sleeping with every man in the campus!"

"Shut up. You're just envious I'm more liked by the boys in this school. They don't want someone with a big forehead sharing their bed." Ino plainly said, her smile turning into a wicked grin. With a sway of her hip, she left Sakura on the hallway as she walked into her first class.

"That stupid Ino. Why should I care if boys don't want to sleep with me. She can have all of them." Sighing, Sakura went to the other direction, deciding to stay on the rooftop rather than going to her class.

---

"Sakura, please read the next chapter." Their English teacher Sir Kakashi said. Sakura stood up boringly and read from the book that she was doodling on a while ago.

"The man stood behind her, his rough hands caressing her hips. She can hear his ragged breathing as his lips hover over her exposed neck. She knew that he wanted her and she wanted him as well. . ." The pink-haired girl absentmindedly recited, not seeing the shocked faces on the face of his professor or on her classmates.

Coughing to get her attention, Sir Kakashi went in front of Sakura and took the book from her hands. "This is not our English Manual, Miss Haruno. Is this what you're reading one of your wildest imaginations? That will be very imaginative of you then."

Hearing the snickers from her classmates, Sakura suddenly looked at the book his teacher is holding, realizing it to be her personal diary. Blushing madly, she took it from him and made a dash outside the room. She could laughter deafening her ears as tears streamed down her eyes.

"Stupid Sir Kakashi. I made myself a big fool in front of them." Wiping her tears, Sakura looked at her diary placed neatly in front of her. She escaped from the humiliating situation and hid on the rooftop.

"Why must you be embarrassed?" A husky voice asked, causing her to turn around abruptly, eyes widening in surprise.

Itachi, the most popular heartthrob of the school, stood behind her, his raven black hair tied into a ponytail behind his back. She quickly hid her diary and stuffed it in her pocket, heat began to creep into her cheeks. Itachi slowly walked towards her, lessening the gap between them, as she staggered to stand up and walk away from him.

"Why are you walking away? I just want to talk with you. You have been babbling since you arrived here."

"What? You mean you have been here all along? You heard my story?" Sakura exclaimed, her blush deepening in color. She couldn't believe it, Itachi knew of her foolishness.

"I am always here on the rooftop. This is my spot. You invaded it though." Itachi said, sitting cozily on the spot she just left. He looked calm and composed, his dark red eyes watching her intently. "Why don't you sit here beside me, I won't eat you up, so don't worry."

Deciding what to do, she accidentally tripped and next thing she knew, she is already falling forward. Itachi quickly leaned forward to catch her from slamming hard on the ground. But the impact caused him to fall flat on his back, with the pink-haired girl with him.

"I'm not hurt?" Opening her eyes, she realized she's already on top of Itachi who seemed to be waiting for her to wake up from the fall. Blushing, she just remained rigid, her emerald eyes staring straight to Itachi's red ones.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Itachi's voice shook her from being motionless and tried to lift her weight off him. But, his arms seemed to be stopping her from doing it.

"Itachi, I have to stand up now." She whispered, her face already like a fresh tomato. She could feel the warmth spreading all over her body, with Itachi's hands firmly on her hips.

"You are beautiful Sakura. I don't mind doing this." Before she could react, Itachi leaned forward and kissed her. Opening her mouth to disagree, the guy used it as an advantage to slip in his tongue, savoring her mouth.

"Ita. . . chi. . Hmm…" Moaning, she unconsciously kissed back, letting her own tongue meet Itachi's. His soft kiss began to get deeper and wilder, making Sakura moan a little louder. They are already sitting upright, with Sakura's legs wrapped around his waist, his one hand supporting her waist, while the other roaming on her body.

"You are sweet Sakura. I knew you taste good as you look good." Itachi murmured, as his lips started kissing her earlobes, making a wet trail down to her jawline and to her exposed neck.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Sakura's ragged voice asked. She could feel his hand caressing one mound of her breast, turning one sensitive nipple into hard pebble. Heat is already building up below, something she has never felt before.

"I want you Sakura. Now or never. You don't know what you've done to me ever since I laid my eyes on you." He admitted, facing her, his eyes burning in desire for her. He has constantly watched over her, and admiration turned lust turned into love developed in his heart.

"I. . . I don't know what to say. I'm quite shocked." Sakura moaned as Itachi's hand unbuttoned her uniform blouse and captured one pebbled nipple in his mouth. Arching her body towards him in wild response, Itachi continued sucking her nipple, while the other ventured under her skirt.

Her eyes widened as she felt something touched her underneath. Surprise caught her to suddenly become restless but Itachi stopped her, calming her by kissing her lips again. Giving up to what is already overpowering her, Sakura put her arms around his neck and kissed back wantonly. He sucked her lower lip at the same time, one of his fingers delve inside Sakura's wet core. Screaming in delight, Sakura asked for more and he gladly obliged, adding two more fingers to play with her cunt. As his tongue ravaged her mouth, so did his fingers, coming in and out of her already wet pussy. Feeling the need to release the heat inside, Sakura's cum exploded, filling Itachi's hand with her sweet treat.

"You're a temptress Sakura." Licking the cum off his finger, Itachi smiled devilishly at her, making her yearned for more of that. Sakura lay helplessly on his lap, his pants also wet from the cum she just released. Taking off her panties, Itachi pushed her gently, placing her on the floor. Sakura watched her, as he unzipped his pants, pulling it down, revealing his briefs and that huge thing hidden, making itself known.

"I want you really, Sakura. Now is not the time to stop anymore. I need to be inside you." Itachi's said, watching her response. When she just licked her lips, it maddened him and he kissed her again, rubbing his hardness against her wet cunt.

"Itachi, I want you too." Doing him an honor, Sakura slid off the brief and held his big and hard cock. She let her finger caressed it, making soft circles and watched it bulged even more.

"Damn you Sakura. You want this. You have it!" With no warning, he thrusted his cock inside her, the wetness making it quite easy to plunge himself in. Sakura screamed with contact, for she is a true virgin. Itachi, as if understanding, held her as he slowly grinded up and down on top of her. The pain she felt became pure bliss of satisfaction and enjoyment that Sakura found herself moving her own hips to meet every thrust he makes.

"Ahh. . . aaaaaahhh…..More. . .. more….deeper Itachi!" Sakura coherently muttered as Itachi rhythmically pumped in and out inside of her, tension and heat building up in both of them. As the sun watches their bout, Sakura wrapped her legs around him. Pushing him deeper into his pussy. She wants him. And in his eyes, she knew he really meant to have her too.

"I'm coming Sakura.. . . .. .Aaaaaaaahhhhh.. . ."

"Me too.. . .. Aaaaaahhhh.."

Their cries filled the rooftop as both came. Sakura felt both their juices mixing inside, as Itachi lied on top of her, trying to make his breathing normal. She felt his lips kissing her neck, and her hand caressing her stomach.

"You are wonderful. Far extreme than what I imagine." He said, in between intake of air. Itachi moved from her top and lied beside her, pulling her closer.

"I just can't imagine I did it with you." Sakura said softly, looking shyly at him, as his hand rubbed her cheek intimately.

"I have been waiting for this chance. You are mine now Sakura, remember that."

"But why me?"

"Why? Let me see. Your fetishes and innocent tempting features caught me off-guard. And you have been an irresistible woman, I just can't live without. SO I have to do it, though it may looked as if I raped you." Itachi suddenly said, looking at her intently.

Shaking her head, she smiled. "No, you didn't rape me. And to tell you the truth, those fetishes I wrote in my diary, it's me and you. I like you Itachi." Blushing again, she planted her face on his chest, embarrassed to face him again.

Laughing, he lifted her face and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm glad then. We have to practice all your imaginative fetishes, like what we just did a while ago."

"What? Now?"

"Yes, I want you AGAIN. I told you, you're irresistible and a temptress." Catching her off-guard, Itachi ravaged her mouth again, as his cock entered her once again. They made love the whole afternoon, not going to any of their classes anymore.

---

Do you like it? Or the story is quite confusing? I hope you do like reading this one! Stay tune for the next chapter! Thanks. Please read and review! 


End file.
